1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication terminal, a wireless communication system, a wireless communication method, and a program.
The present application is based on and claims the benefit of priority from prior Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-230949, filed Oct. 18, 2012, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein.
2. Description of Related Art
In the medical and health care fields, there has been an increased effort to collect biological data from the surface of the human body or the inside of the body using a terminal provided with various sensors, to transmit the biological data collected by the terminal to an accumulation device for accumulation, and use the biological data accumulated in the accumulation device for health management, disease diagnosis, medical treatment, and the like. For this purpose, if the terminal is connected to the accumulation device using a wired cable in order to transmit the biological data, since the freedom of movement is limited, it is preferable to transmit the biological data through wireless communication, and to allow a user to freely carry the terminal. These needs are significantly increased in the medical field, particularly, for an implantable medical device.
In such a wireless communication system, since transmitted/received biological data is individual information, protection of the biological data is necessary. Particularly, demands for the protection are significant in implantable medical devices. Moreover, since the wireless communication system is based on a battery operation, there is a desire to avoid the addition of a hardware configuration which increases battery consumption as much as possible.
As a method in response to such a desire, a pairing method in which a pairing request packet including identification information of its own terminal is transmitted between a remote controller and an electronic device using a predetermined communication channel and wireless communication is started using the communication channel has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 4618279.